The Power of Love
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: An original story that I was writing converted into a konosetsu fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Love

A Konosetsu Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!?

Chapter one: New Students

This was originally a book that I was writing but, I decided to convert it in to a Konosetsu fic. I just decided to change some of it.

A girl at the age of 14 has decided to travel to Japan to enter an all girl's boarding school named Mahora Academy. This academy is run by her grandfather Konoemon Konoe. What she didn't know was that she would meet the love of her life. Another thing she wouldn't know was that the love of her life was the girl that she rejected in middle school. It was Konoka Konoe's second month that she had been at Mahora and she was already used to all of her classmates and surroundings. After a few more days a two new students from North Carolina arrived in her class. The first new student's name was Natasia Tokado and the other ones name was Setsuna Sakurazaki. "It's nice to meet everyone, my name is Natasia Tokado." said Natasia. "You seem a little young to be in ninth grade, how old are you?" asked Kazumi Asakura. "Me I'm 13, I skipped a few grades because I'm really smart." said Natasia. "Hey Setsuna – Nee chan say hi to the class." said Natasia as she elbowed the taller girl. "Hello it's nice to meet everyone." responded Setsuna in a low voice. "Why do I feel like I've seen her?" Konoka thought, blushing as she looked at the tall raven haired girl at the front of the class. "Ah I'll be your teacher, my name is Negi Springfield. "Why don't I give you two a place to sit." said Negi as he looked around for two open seats. "Oh I see Natasia - san you can sit next to Nodoka – san and Setsuna – san you can sit behind Konoka – san." Negi said as he showed the two where their seat's were. When Konoka saw that Setsuna was walking toward her she blushed a deep crimson and hide her head under her textbook. "Hey Konoka do you like her?" Asuna Kagurazaka asked as she pushed one of her pig tails out of the way. "Y-yes I t-think." Konoka replied sheepishly. "You think, well you don't have to be ashamed about It." said Asuna. "Really, why?" asked Konoka. "Well first off it looks like a few other girls have placed a liking to Sakurazaki – san and second because this is an all girl's school, so there should be a few girls who are "like that." said Asuna. "Besides when we became friends you told me the reason you came to an all girls school was because you started to notice you were "like that" when you were in eighth grade." said Asuna as she watched Konoka's face flair up at what she had just said. "Don't remind me that was embarrassing." said Konoka. "Hey you told me." responded Asuna. After class was over Setsuna and Natasia went to find their dorm room. "Aw I have to room with Setsuna – Nee chan, I thought I was going to be placed in a different room than you." Natasia said pouting. "Hey I'm not thrilled about it either when we were at Shinmeiryuu I had to room with you." said Setsuna. "I'm going to go for a walk, don't destroy the room while I'm gone." Setsuna said as she left the room. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you always treat me like a kid, one little magical explosion and you label me for life." said Natasia. As Setsuna pasted by Konoka's room, Konoka had rushed out and knocked in to her. "Oh I'm sorry, I..." But before Konoka could finish she was blushing at the girl who was looking at her. "Oh it's ok; I wasn't looking where I was going." Setsuna said as she looked at the shorter girl. "Hmm, are you ok? Your face is red." Setsuna asked as she placed a hand up to Konoka's forehead. Konoka who was completely startled by Setsuna's reaction fainted in to Setsuna's arms. "Wow are you ok, hey wake up." said Setsuna. "Well I can't just leave her here; better bring her to my room." Thought Setsuna. Konoka who was having a dream didn't wake up until the next day.

The Next Day

When Konoka finally awoke from her slumber she was utterly surprised to find herself in a soft bed. "Hey sleeping beauty, your finally awake." said Setsuna as she looked at Konoka from her desk. "Oh were you the one who brought me here?" asked Konoka. "Yeah you fainted from out of the blue and I didn't know where you lived so I just brought you here." said Setsuna. "Thank you, my name is Konoka Konoe." Konoka said trying not to look directly in to Setsuna's face. "Ah you're in my class, I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki. "Ah Secchan, if I can call you that what time is it?" asked Konoka. "Oh it's almost time for class, Kono – Chan." said Setsuna as she smiled at the girl. Soon after the two talked Konoka left to get ready for class. "Hey Konoka where were you last night?" asked Asuna. "Oh I fainted when I saw Secchan and she brought me to her room." Responded Konoka as she skated next to Asuna. "Wait whose Secchan?" Asuna asked puzzled. "Oh Secchan is Setsuna, I fainted and she brought me to her room." Konoka said blushing. "Ah ha, so you were flirting with Setsuna – san, no wonder you seemed extra cheery when you came home." said Asuna. "Well yes but, let's get off the topic until we get to class." said Konoka.

In the Classroom

"Hey Setsuna – Nee chan, why do you keep looking at that girl?" asked Natasia who had big grin on her face. "Huh oh, that's Kono – Chan we meet yesterday though she fainted before I could say anything." Replied Setsuna. "Ok class is starting please be seated." Negi said as he walked to his podium.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Dream

"Ok does anyone have any idea on were we should go to for the class the trip?" asked Negi. "Oh how about Kyoto." said Yue Ayase. "That's a brilliant idea, does anyone second the idea?" Negi asked as he looked around the room.

"Oh I second that idea."

"Oh me three, me three."

"Ok than it looks like we're going to Kyoto for the school trip." Negi said as he wrote it down in his notebook. After class was over Konoka walked over to Setsuna to see if she wanted to go in to the city. "Um Secchan I was wondering if you wanted to go with Asuna and I to go bowling?" asked Konoka who was blushing. "Sorry but, I need to go and train with Natasia, she's been bugging me to train with her." said Setsuna. "Oi Setsuna – Nee chan hurry up I don't have all day." yelled Natasia as she waved her sheathed sword in the air. "Maybe some other time ok, Kono – Chan." said Setsuna as she dashed towards Natasia. "Oh well better just go back home, seeing as my plan failed." Konoka said disappointed.

At Evangeline's Resort

"Sakurazaki, Tokado it's been a long time since I've seen you two." said Eva. "Ah Eva – Nee san, good to see you again." Natasia said running towards the vampire. "It's nice to see you again Evangeline – san." Setsuna said bowing. "Argh what are you two doing here at my resort?" asked Evangeline. "We needed a place to train without being seen." Natasia said jumping up and down. "Yeah and Natasia wanted a place to stretch out her wings."

"Ah so she really is your half sister." Responded Evangeline. "Yup, I always thought it wasn't true." said Setsuna who was watching Natasia flying around the resort. "But when I saw her wings I realized that it was true." Setsuna said watching the little hanyo/swordsman/mage. "So has she gotten any better at casting spells?" asked Chachamaru. "Yes and now she's been causing all kinds of trouble." Replied Setsuna.

Back in Konoka's Room

Meanwhile in Konoka's room Konoka was already fast asleep and was having a dream about Setsuna.

Konoka's Dream

Konoka had been invited to see Setsuna's kendo practice at Eva's resort. "Wow Secchan I didn't know you did kendo." said Konoka as she held Setsuna's hand. "There's a lot about me that you don't know about, like you don't know that I love you." said Setsuna. "Oh Secchan I love you too." Konoka said as she brought Setsuna's lips closer to hers.

"Ok that does it, 1, 2, 3, KONOKA WAKE UP AND FEED ME!" yelled Asuna. That did it Konoka was awake in a flash and had a lump on her head due to jumping up and ramming her head on the top bunk. "Asunaaaaaaaa, you woke me up from what had to be the best dream of my life!" Pouted Konoka. "What you were having a dream about Setsuna – san?" asked Asuna. "Yeah and we were about to kiss until you disturbed my dream!" yelled Konoka. "Well sorry, I needed something to eat." said Asuna. "Why couldn't you have just asked Negi – kun?" Konoka said looking for their mage teacher. "Negi went to Eva – Chan's resort to train and you know what happened last time I tried to cook something." said Asuna. "Yes I know you blew up Eva – Chan's house and she beat you to a pulp." said Konoka. "I've been with you and Negi for two months I know what goes on in this room." said Konoka. "Yeah well can you please make me something to eat before I die of hunger?" Asuna asked as she watched Konoka get up and head to the kitchen. "Geez you need to learn how to cook without burning anything down." Konoka said shooting a glare at Asuna, who was currently loafing on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The Trip to Kyoto

It was now the day of the class trip to Kyoto and all of class 3A were at the train station. "Setsuna – Nee chan it's too bad Eva – Nee san and Cha-cha – Nee san didn't come." said Natasia as she hopped up and down in excitement. "You are 13 years old right?" asked Haruna Saotome. "Of course I am but, though I'm 13 I'm really still a kid at heart." Natasia responded as she went around the class trying to find the Narutaki twins. "Hey Setsuna – san I was wondering, are you going out with Natasia?" asked Nodoka. "What no, she's still a little kid." Setsuna said watching Natasia who was playing tag with the Narutaki twins. "Then why are you two always together?" Nodoka asked. "Well she's my half sister but, I don't understand how she could be my half sister, I'm always so serious and she's always like a little kid." said Setsuna. "Well both of you are a hanyo and a swordsman, so she probably acts like a kid to get your attention." said Nodoka. "Or she's just expressing herself." said Haruna. "Wait how do you know that Natasia and I are hanyos?" Setsuna asked surprised. "Negi – Sensei, Asuna – san, Yuecchi, Paru, Asakura, Ku Fei, and a lot of other people that know about Negi – Sensei being a mage knew about it." said Nodoka. "Ah so that means that Evangeline told everyone about this." said Setsuna. "Yeah, she told Chachamaru to video tape you and Natasia's training session a few weeks back and she showed it to us." said Nodoka. "Argh, I'm going to give that Evangeline – san a good beating after this trip is over." said Setsuna. "Hey Setsuna – Nee chan that girl that you call Kono – Chan wants to talk to you." Natasia said as she dashed towards Asuna and Konoka.

"Wow Natasia – san you sure are full of energy, maybe being a hanyo made you to be this energetic." said Asuna. "Ah so Eva – Nee san really did tell you guys about Setsuna – Nee chan and I being hanyos!" exclaimed Natasia. "Yeah but, vampires, mages, robots and talking ermines, I guess half demons isn't really much of a surprise to Me." said Asuna. "Hey Natasia, I was wondering if you and Secchan... are you two dating?" asked Konoka. "Huh me and Setsuna – Nee chan, NO WAY!" yelled Natasia. "Didn't Eva – Nee san tell you guys that Setsuna – Nee chan and I are half sisters?" asked Natasia. "Well no she didn't, I thought you two were going out." said Konoka. "I like Setsuna – Nee chan but, not like that she's the one that I know that I can count on, she's my sister." said Natasia. "Why are you even asking me this?" asked Natasia. "Well, um no reason really." stuttered Konoka. "Ah ha you like Setsuna – Nee chan, that's why you always blush whenever she looks at you or talks to you." said Natasia who was grinning. "What, I mean... Um well the thing is...I give up, yes its true." said Konoka who by now had a fierce blush on her face. "Yes I knew it, its ok Konoka – san I won't tell Setsuna – Nee chan about it, I want to see how long it takes for her to figure it out." Natasia said as she merrily skipped off to talk to Nodoka and Paru. "Kono – Chan, Natasia told me that you wanted to talk to me, so what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Setsuna asked as she looked at the girl before her. "Oh I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me on the train ride to Kyoto." Konoka replied smiling. "Oh I'd love to, thanks for the offer." said Setsuna. "I'll just leave you two to talk, I'm going to go and find Negi." Asuna said taking off for who knows where. "Huh, what was that about?" Setsuna asked as she watched Asuna run off. "Oh it's nothing, that's how she always is full of energy." responded Konoka. "She'd probably become good friends with Natasia." Setsuna said watching her sister hopping up and down.

Meanwhile Asuna, Paru, Yue, Nodoka and Natasia were watching Konoka and Setsuna talking. "Can you hear what they're saying?" asked Paru. "Only bits and pieces of the conversation." replied Yue. "Is it ok to be eavesdropping on what the two of them are talking about?" asked Nodoka. "We need to support Konoka and make sure she doesn't say anything stupid." said Asuna. "It's too soon for her to confess, she should do it on the night of the star shower!" exclaimed Natasia. "The star shower is supposed to be this Thursday, you have to tell her that." whispered Natasia. "What's so special about the star shower?" asked Asuna. "They say that on the night of a star shower if one is to confess their love to someone that their love will be accepted." proclaimed Yue. "Exactly, we need to get the two of them together alone so Konoka – san will confess." said Nodoka. "Hey what are you guys doing behind the trash can?" asked Konoka. "Ah we were looking for something that Asuna dropped!" exclaimed Paru. "Class 3A it's time to board the train!" yelled Shizuna – Sensei.

In the Train

"Ok class during these five days and four nights lets have the best time of our lives!" shouted Negi.

"YEAH"

"Hey Paru – chan what are you doing?" asked Natasia who was looking over Haruna's shoulder. "I think I'm going to draw a manga about Konoka – san and Setsuna – san, this is only the title page though." responded Haruna as she brought up a piece of paper for Natasia to see. "Ah kawaii, Paru – chan you're a good artist." claimed Natasia. "Ah arigato gozimas, Natasia – san." responded Haruna. "Ne Yuecchi what do you think of my new manga idea?" asked Haruna. "You should probably show Konoka – san and see her reaction, than start It." said Yue. "Why see her reaction first?" asked Haruna. "Never mind that, it's too complicated for your mind." responded Yue. "Hey I'm not the one in the Baka Rangers." said an angry Haruna. "Nodoka what do you think?" asked Haruna. "Nodoka, were did she go?" asked Haruna. "She went to the bathroom, I think at least." Natasia said. "Or she went to flirt with Negi – Kun." Yue said and pointed to Nodoka who was talking to Negi. "Ah ha, go for it Nodoka!" Haruna said as she gave Nodoka a thumbs up.

Meanwhile in another part of the train Konoka and Setsuna were having a lovely talk. "So you know that Negi – Sensei is a mage?" asked Setsuna. "Yeah I figured it out when I first came here." responded Konoka. "Ne Konoka – ane san, do you know where Asuna – ane san is?" asked Chamo who had appeared from nowhere. "Yeah she's with Nodoka and Yue." replied Konoka. "Hmm Konoka – ane san looks like she's fallen for Setsuna – ane san." thought Chamo as he ran off to find Asuna. Before long class 3A found themselves in Kyoto and at their first stop the Kiyomizu Temple. "Ne, Negi – Kun let's go and get our fortunes told." said Makie.

Fortune Telling Shrine

"Hey look a love fortune rock." said Yunna. "It says here that if you can make it from this rock to that one your love will come true." said Yue. "Wow that's pretty far." said Asuna. "I want to try"

"Me too"

Me three"

"Ok on your mark get set go." said Negi. The three competitors who were Nodoka, Makie and Ayaka started only to trip and fall in to a hole. "Hahahahaha, were did that hole come from, you three should have seen the looks on your faces." said Asakura. "Oh well, let's get on the buses and head to the hotel now we have a big day tomorrow." said Negi.

At the Hotel

"Hey Setsuna – Nee chan, do you like anyone right now?" asked Natasia. "Well sort of, I've felt a few sparks from one person but, I'm not sure." said Setsuna.

"Ok well good night, Setsuna – Nee chan." Natasia said as she headed for her futon. "Oyasuminasai, Natasia pleasant dreams." responded Setsuna.

Yay end of chapter three!! Please leave your reviews, I don't really have a goal it just makes me feel happy to see that I have reviews!! I should have chapter four up by probably tomorrow. I have a lot of free time seeing as I'm on summer vacation!! PLEASE REVIEW, I want to make sure I'm doing a good job or not. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Do I Smell a Confession

The next day Konoka found herself in Setsuna's futon. Konoka quickly separated away from Setsuna and found that she was moved in to her bed. "How did I get in to Secchan's futon?" Konoka asked herself and found the culprit, well culprits sitting in front of her smiling. "We were wondering when you were going to realize that you were in a different futon, hmm three minutes isn't bad." said Asuna. "How did you two move me so easily?" asked Konoka.

"Well I used a levitating spell and moved you in to Setsuna – Nee chan's futon, you're a very heavy sleeper." said Natasia. "Konoka – san you need to confess to Setsuna – Nee chan on the night of the star shower." said Natasia. Konoka who was absolutely taken back by the comment was already having a hard time to find her voice.

"She's right Konoka, you need to tell Setsuna – san how you feel!" exclaimed Asuna.

"But what if she doesn't love me back?" asked Konoka.

"There is a possibility that Setsuna – Nee chan loves you, last night she told me that she felt a few sparks from someone." said Natasia.

"Yeah but, who could it be?" asked Asuna.

"I noticed that Setsuna – Nee chan only smiles when she's with either you or me." said Natasia.

"Come to think of it she's right." exclaimed Asuna.

"I know that Setsuna – Nee chan smiles around me because I'm her sister but, I don't know why she only smiles around you when I'm not around." said Natasia

"Ok I feel confident; I'll tell Secchan how I feel on the night of the star shower!" proclaimed Konoka.

This Chapter was short but, has a meaning to it. It's a warm up to the actual confession chapter!! Yay please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Confession Time

It was day two of the Kyoto trip and it was now free time for the students.

"Kono – Chan do you want to go to the festival, it's being held at the amusement park?" asked Setsuna.

"Oh sure but, we have to wear Japanese attire I don't have a kimono with Me." said Konoka.

"It's ok, I hear they have dressing rooms there to change in to the Japanese attire they have." replied Setsuna.

At the Festival the two enjoyed some games and rides until they went on to the Ferris wheel.

Both Setsuna and Konoka found themselves in a gondola together.

Meanwhile in the gondola right next to Setsuna's and Konoka's, Asuna, Natasia, Haruna, Yue and Nodoka were quietly watching the couple.

"Ne Asuna – san is this a good idea, what if one of them turn around and see us?" asked Natasia.

"Don't worry we'll all just put on our disguises." replied Asuna.

"You mean these weird glasses with moustaches are called our disguises?" asked Haruna.

"I could have thought of something better than these." said Yue.

"Guys look Setsuna – san's leaning into Konoka – san." said Nodoka.

In Konoka's gondola Setsuna and Konoka were talking until Setsuna started to lean in to Konoka.

Konoka who seemed to be in a type of trance made no hesitation and leaned in to Setsuna.

When both their lips met the two girls were in bliss.

Setsuna who finally realized what she had started pulled away averting eye contact with Konoka.

"I, I, I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing." Setsuna said not looking at Konoka.

But before Konoka said anything Setsuna had stood up and jumped out of the gondola!

"Ah Setsuna – Nee chan!" Natasia said as she too jumped out of the gondola after Setsuna.

Much to Konoka's surprise she rushed to look out the side of the gondola to see that Setsuna had beautiful white wings.

"Ah Secchan has her wings out, this is the first time I've seen them for real life." Konoka said surprised.

"She looks so beautiful, like an angel." said Konoka.

Once the group got off of the Ferris wheel they all went to search for Setsuna and Natasia.

After half an hour's search they all found Natasia waiting for them outside the hotel.

"Where's Setsuna – san?" asked Nodoka.

"Setsuna – Nee chan is on the roof, she told me to tell Konoka – san that she wants to talk to you." said Natasia.

"Ok I'll head up there right now." said Konoka.

After Konoka was from earshot distance Asuna spoke up.

"Were going to follow them aren't we?" asked Asuna.

"You know it, we have to see what happens." said Haruna.

"We should leave them alone, they need their privacy." said Yue.

"Yeah we followed them enough for one day." said Nodoka.

"Aren't you going to say anything Natasia?" asked Haruna.

"I agree with Yuecchi and Nodoka – san, sides they're just going to tell us what happened." said Natasia.

"Fine we won't follow them." said Asuna.

"And to make sure you two don't follow her were going to all stay in the room and wait till they come back down stairs." said Yue.

"And after they come back down we can eat." said Natasia.

On the roof Konoka and Setsuna were now together and talking about what happened.

"Secchan I'm not mad at what you did." said Konoka as she reached and took a hold of Setsuna's hand.

"I guess I panicked and ran away instead of talking about it, I'm sorry about that." said Setsuna.

"I was going to wait until the night of the star shower but, I feel that I should tell you now." said Setsuna.

"Konoka Konoe, I love you." said Setsuna.

"Oh Secchan, I, I, I love you too." replied Konoka as she brought Setsuna in to a passionate kiss.

After two minutes passed the two pulled away gasping for air.

"Did you know that I loved you?" asked Konoka.

"Yeah I did because, I overheard Asuna and Natasia talking about It." said Setsuna.

"Ah those two." Konoka said as she had images of what she was going to do to those two.

"I want you to know that in seventh grade was when I first fell in love with you." said Setsuna.

"Seventh grade but, I don't remember you being in my class." replied Konoka.

"That's because when you found out about my feelings for you, you started to hate me, so I found a spell to erase your memories of me and Natasia." said Setsuna.

"I didn't want to burden you with the thought of me loving you." said Setsuna.

"When you came here to Mahora I followed you here because I wanted to protect you but, when I found out that you had fallen in love with me I decided to make a stand and confess to you." Setsuna said as she wiped a tear from Konoka's eye.

"Secchan, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I want you to know that from the first time I saw you at the academy that, I love you Setsuna Sakurazaki." Konoka said with a smile.

The two new found lovers stayed in each other's arms while they watched the stars above their heads.

After the two talked, kissed and enjoyed each other's company they both headed down stairs to eat dinner.

"Hey you two how was it?" asked Asuna.

"So details did Konoka – san finally confess her love for you?" asked Natasia.

"Actually Kono – Chan wasn't the one who confessed, I did." said Setsuna.

"Oh Congrats to you two lovebirds!" yelled Asuna who ended up being heard by the whole class who were all swarming the two.

"What you two are a couple now, I am so jealous not really though." said Chizuru.

"You two are such a cute couple." said Natsumi.

"Can I get a picture of you two for the class website?" asked Asakura.

"Have you two done "It" yet?" asked Ako.

"If by it and you mean sex, than no we just got together today and I'm not ready for that." said Setsuna.

"I'm not ready for that but, I know that I'll be able to stay with you for a long time." said Setsuna as she held Konoka's hand with a smile.

"I know, I love you too, Secchan." replied Konoka.

"Yay, Setsuna – Nee chan is happy again!" proclaimed Natasia.

The End

Ah the end of a beautiful fanfic, well that's the end. Please review my first ever fanfiction. More to come I promise!!


End file.
